Dragon Ball Zenoverse
by andy55
Summary: Old Rivals Returned with New Enemies approaching how can Vegeta Reborn into a kid again Defend the earth with The Others all Dead
1. Chapter 1

One day in the mountains, the boy known as Tommy rolled down a hill on a log with a saw in one hand.

He had short black hair and wore a blue karate uniform. Tommy soon arrived by his small house and did a simple warm up: He tossed the log into the air and broke the stack of firewood with one well-placed kick. Tommy was getting hungry.

Elsewhere, a Blue Truck drove down the mountain road. The truck pulled over, and a young male teenager emerged. he had a blue shirt on and white boots and gloves.

Back at Tommy's house, the boy Stared to a ball with one star onn it that he had inherited from his Hero Majin Buu and that he had believed held the last of Majin Buu's soul .

As he walked outside, Tommy then set off down the river trail and stopped at a tree and munched on an apple.

He then dropped an apple, which disturbed a Mountain lion who chased Tommy off the edge of a cliff. The fell to his doom, but tommy had grabbed onto a branch and giggled until the branch shattered.

...

Tommy walked down the road fully dressed and carrying some of the apples that were in his basket but Suddenly, he got hit by the blue Truck. The Boy yelled at Tommy, who simply lifted the car over his head and chucked it.

Tommy invited Vegeta to his house even tho he didn't want to go and the boy,followed they walked down the road Tommy introduced himself. Then, the boy introduced himself as Vegeta , Tommy laughed at Vegeta's name.

They arrived at Tommy 's house. he stared at the ball again which was shining blue, Vegeta then saw the ball and swiped it. Tommy ordered Vegeta to give it back. but Vegeta Refused

Look you got to understand something these are the new blue star dragon balls they are not toys my name is Vegeta the Saiyan Prince you got that said Vegeta

...

Well you can't have it its mine and i am not playing with it wait a minute i thought you were dead said Tommy

Vegeta started to get frustrated and tries to snatch the Dragon ball From Tommy again

but Vegeta gets kicked in the stomach by Tommy

...

Thats for trying to steal my Dragon Ball i am going to try and bring back Gohan" Said Tommy

Kid i wouldn't waste your time with him his become a ridicoulus Nerd because of his mother said Vegeta

...

Suddenly a Voice was heard and it was very familiar to Vegeta find out who it is next time on Dragon Ball Z


	2. Trouble is Brewing

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z, A Little Boy Named Vegeta came to the house demanding a dragon ball to wish someone back but ironically so did Tommy who had the same wish

...

but Then as they were arguing a voice was heard who could it be find out now on Dragon Ball Z" said Narrator

..

Alright who said that? asked Tommy

I don't know how am i suppose to know whoever it is show yourself replied Vegeta

Tommy you haven't told him the whole truth have you i know why you want him back so badly said Goku

Vegeta Suddenly knew who it was and was angry about it

...

Kakarot its you what do you want i have this under control the earth is under my wing now not yours said Vegeta

Vegeta there is something you haven't been told Nappa has been wished back by the namekian dragon balls and is now far more powerful than before see his got Broly and Frieza with him yelled Goku

What no that fool his doomed us all Nappa after everything you bring back Broly you are going pay dearly for this said Vegeta. "

...

Huh are you guys talking about that bald armored guy? asked Tommy

Yes wait you know where he is kid? Asked Vegeta

Well see there has been reports on the radio that the bald headed guy is in a spaceship now with somehired men and a very Dangerous Golden warrior replied Tommy

Vegeta was in shock hearing about Broly and Nappa Returning

...

Kakarot we had enough trouble killing Broly last time you should remember that he almost killed us all if it wasn't for me we would have all been dead said Vegeta

Yes I know there is one way you two can win its a rough chance but it might be the only way we might stand a chance said Goku

Goku turned around and looked at King Kai knowing what needed to be done

King Kai i need you to do something for me i want you to call for Lord Beerus's Master Whis he is the only one who knows what these two are up to said Goku

...

Goku are you out of your mind if i call him out Lord Beerus will most likely come he might destroy my planet said King kai

King Kai started to get angry and Goku walked up to him

King Kai i know you don't want to but of course i could tell the Supreme kai you won't help me maybe he will said Goku

...

Wait wait no don't do that okay i will get him here don't go to the supreme Kai Said King Kai

While waiting on King Kai Goku walked back talking to Vegeta and Tommy again

...

Vegeta its frieza his close you have to be on your guard here is the plan Vegeta you have 4 Blue star dragon balls and Tommy i know you have three i want you to gather dragon Balls and make three wishes to bring Back myself Piccolo and Gohan said Goku

if Broly and Frieza are coming back we might be in trouble there is no telling how strong they really are i will send Supreme kai to get you Tommy so you can make your wish at the world of the Kai's said Goku

...

What's this Frieza and Broly have Returned along side Nappa what are there plans for earth with little time to go will Tommy get to make the wish and will Goku Piccolo and Gohan make it back in time find out next time on Dragon Ball Z


	3. The Summoning Of Rashin

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z, A Little Boy Named Vegeta came to the house demanding a dragon ball to wish someone back but ironically so did Tommy who had the same wish

...

Meanwhile On The Planet of The Kais Goku and Supreme Kai are talking

Goku you are talking about the Blue Star Dragon balls we can't use them in this situation said Elder Kai

Old Kai i know but we have no choice with not only Frieza on the loose but broly the earth is in real danger i have to get over to earth quickly replied Goku

...

The Supreme Kai looked at Goku then at the Elder Kai

Sir we have no time we have to act now Goku i will go and get Tommy and bring him here you can count on me said Supreme Kai

Good Thank you supreme Kai replied Goku

Supreme Kai uses his instant transmission dissappearing from the Kai Planet

...

Elsewhere on Earth Tommy had Collected all 7 Blue Star Dragon balls and was waiting with Vegeta

What took you so long were you taking a nap kid? Asked Vegeta

Shut up i got the Dragon balls now we just got to wait for Supreme Kai and i can summon the Dragon to make our wishes said Tommy

...

After waiting along time Supreme Kai arrives on Earth and walks over towards Tommy and Vegeta

Vegeta it seems we have more than we Bargained for since the legendary super saiyan is back said Supreme Kai

Yes well this time i don't intend losing to him and i will be the one to kill Frieza and Kakarot better not dare get in my way replied Vegeta

...

Supreme Kai looks down at Tommy and grabs his hand

You must be Tommy we better get going don't let go of me or the dragon balls i'm taking you to the Kai Planet now to Summon the Dragon said Supreme Kai

Right lets do It Supreme Kai there is no time to lose replied Tommy

Tommy and Supreme Kai Disappeared while Vegeta stayed behind

...

Frieza you got lucky once before getting a cheap shot on me but i want fall again and as soon as that bald headed bafoon Nappa arrives i'm going to kill him for reviving Broly! Yelled Vegeta

Vegeta smashes his fists on the ground and Powers up in anger

...

Meanwhiile in space Nappa and Frieza were flying in The Spaceship and they looked at Broly

...

Broly you seem to have lost your touch haven't you no word since we got on this ship said Nappa

Frieza laughs at Nappa and looks back at Broly

Nappa Don't Bug The Saiyan soon when we arrive at Earth we will teach that son of a Saiyan a Lesson and his brat too replied Frieza

...

The Spaceship Picked Pace while Broly Remained Silent waiting for them to arrive

Lord Frieza i have some news its been reported Captain Ginyu is still alive said Neo

Well isn't that something where is he right now Neo ? Asked Frieza

Planet Earth he got turned into a Frog somehow through body change i presume replied Neo

...

Nappa Starts Laughing at Neo and Frieza thinking about Captain Ginyu

What a Fool gets himself tricked turning into a frog because his arrogant with that technique said Nappa

Silence Nappa we are almost there said Frieza

...

Meanwhile On Beerus's Home Planet Whis noticed he was getting contacted by King Kai

Oh it seems The Kai of The North is trying to contact me said Whis

Whis Taps his staff and checks what is happening and he isn't happy about it

...

Whis we have terrible news Nappa Escaped Hell and has revived both Broly and Frieza and now they are more powerful than they have ever been i have got The Earthling Tommy to head off to The Supreme Kai's world to summon the blue star dragon Rashin to bring back Gohan and Piccolo while Goku remains with us the best we can hope for is Rashin will revive Goku said King Kai

Whis was in Disbelif about the whole situation and started pacing around

You don't say the Saiyan that Prince Vegeta destroyed has revived Broly and Frieza but you are calling forth Rashin for this grave problem you know he isn't suppose to be summon unless its critical but i think your right we need Them back here is what i want you to do Tell the Earthling Tommy to wish for all the Z warriors that died 50 years ago back to life Said Whis

...

Wait i thought he could only bring back one person per wish Whis aked King Kai

Yes well that was the case until the fateful encounter with Beerus and the saiyan you call Goku we decided since the two gods were almost evenly matched it was better this way said Whis

...

While Whis was talking to King Kai telepathicly Beerus had woken up and saw Whis talking to someone

Whis what's going on? Asked Beerus

Whis turned around staring at Lord Beerus who had woken up from his 50 year nap

...

Oh lord Beerus just in time you woke up after that big sleep of yours said Whis

Yes i have now what is going on is that North Kai your talking to what has happened this time? Asked Beerus

The Earth is in Danger it seems Nappa has escaped from hell and revived Frieza and the legendary super Saiyan Broly and they are almost at earth the earthling there is now at the Kai world using the Blue star dragon balls it seems said Whis

...

What? that Dragon is not ever to be summoned everyone knows that Rashin is only for desperate meassures Goku is on Earth isn't he? asked Beerus

No he died his over with North Kai at the moment replied Whis

...

Well i suppose we could summon Rashin just this once not ever again now Whis i want to go over to the Supreme Kai's world now said Beerus

Beerus puts his hand on Whis's Should and they went off to the Kai world

...

Meanwhile on King Kai's Planet Goku and King Kai were thinking carefully

Goku i think you should head over to the Kai world too Lord Beerus is heading over there now said King Kai

Right replied Goku

Goku used his Instant Transmission technique and disappeared from King Kai's Planet and arrived at Supreme Kai's world

...

Goku your here great but wait who's that behind you oh no your beerus what are you doing here? Asked Supreme Kai

Nice to see you too again Supreme Kai i remember you quite well don't i almost destroyed your old planet before remember replied Beerus

Yes i Remember all to well until Majin buu came into the picture but enough about him we got business to take care of Tommy Summon The Dragon said Supreme Kai

...

This isn't going to go well said Elder Kai

Tommy set down the Dragon Balls on the ground and put his hand in front of them

...

Rashin I summon thee Kanish Macho Knae! Yelled Tommy

The Kai Worlds Sky Started to go Dark and a Storm started to brew around the islands The big blue flash of light rose up in the form of the Blue Dragon appearing in the Sky

...

So this is Rashin said Goku

indeed he is Goku the most powerful of all Dragons Rashin said Whis

Yes i dear remember seeing him 10 million years ago but to this day he has never been summoned said Beerus

...

all right what is the wish we are making guys? asked Tommy

Rashin looked down at the young Earthling and his eyes glowed red

...

The Blue Star Dragon Rashin Has Now Appeared as Tommy and Beerus not to mention the Supreme Kai are now ready to make their wish will they get it done in time or will the End of Earth Happen at the Hands Of Nappa ,Frieza and Broly find out next time on Dragon Ball Z


End file.
